


Slave Shopping

by zxq966



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxq966/pseuds/zxq966
Summary: POV: A saleswoman is helping a woman shop for a new slave. You are that slave.





	Slave Shopping

[Script offer] [FF4F] Slave shopping [slavery] [minor pet play] [cunnilingus] [fingering] [gentle fdom] [mild aftercare] [body appreciation] [short]

A woman is shopping for a slave to keep her company while her husband travels. She's in the market for a man, but the saleswoman convinces her that sometimes, a girl just needs another girl.

This script has two characters, a saleswoman [S] and a customer [C]. Both are women. The Saleswoman is trying to sell the customer on a particular slave (the listener).

*emphasis*

[actions/notes/etc]

Please feel free to modify this script as you like.

All characters in this work are 18+  
___________________________________________________

S: Before we end our little tour, there is one more I think you’ll like.

C: I don’t know, the tall dark one was-

S: I know, and I promise I’m not about to screw myself out a commission, but I really think you’ll like this one.

[Door opening]

C: Oh my…

S: Not what you were expecting? 

C: This one’s a bit more… feminine than what I had in mind. I really came here looking for a-

S: A man, you said that. But I urge you to at least consider this option. You told me you wanted a slave because your husband isn’t around much, right?

C: Michael’s been traveling so much you know, and I’m too busy to come with him.

S: Precisely. So how is dear Michael going to feel about you buying a handsome stud to keep you company when he’s not around? You know how insecure men can get, it’s all he’ll ever think about. Your marriage will start deteriorating faster than you can say “Mr. Brightside.” If you want to buy someone to keep you company, shouldn’t it be someone who your husband won’t feel threatened by?

C: Yes, but when I said I wanted one to keep me company, I wasn’t just talking about conversation.

S: Neither was I, though this one can certainly be chatty when she’s allowed to be. If it helps, I used to feel the same way you did. But then I was gifted a twentysomething redhead, and my tune started to change pretty quick. And I can’t tell you how many women come in here looking for stallions and end up walking out with kittens. I haven’t gotten a return request from one of them yet. 

C: [intrigued] Is that so? Why do you suppose that is?

S: Well, it varies from person to person. I think some get a thrill from the sensation of dominance, and some enjoy the humiliation they can inflict. I had one customer specify that she wanted a straight girl for that very purpose. And some? Well, I think some finally have an avenue to explore something they never knew they wanted. Also, the girls tend to be a bit quieter, better listeners, more intuitive to their owner’s needs, and just generally more useful overall. Say you’re trying out a new eyeshadow. Whose opinion will you trust more: the boy who just finished reseeding the lawn, or the girl who’s been helping you get ready in the evenings ever since you got her?

C: …Tell me more about this one.

S: Well, she’s very touchy-feely, she enjoys putting her hands on you, and Vice versa. She sleeps holding a pillow, and with many blankets. When she was in the communal dormitories, she would cuddle with her friends. She’s very easy to spoil (just brew her a cup of tea and draw her a bath), and she fancies herself as a creative type. Likes art, music, and such. She gets cold very easily though, so watch out for that. 

C: Education?

S: Smart, but not so smart as to question her place. 

C: Work ethic?

S: she’s good with the domestic stuff, but she isn’t very handy. But as I understand it, you’re prioritizing companionship over labor, right?

C: Well she’ll have to help with the cooking and cleaning, but you’re right for the most part.

S: In that case, you’re absolutely making the right call. She’s on the quiet side, but still makes for good company. She’s also a swift learner, so your hobbies quickly become hers as well. What do you like to do?

C: Singing, writing, some photography. [feel free to replace this list with your own hobbies]

S: Well, you’ve got yourself an accompanist, an editor, and a model right here in front of you. [if the above line is changed, replace this line with support roles for the edited hobby list] 

C: you know, that would be nice.

S: she is also an excellent cook, Secretary, and masseuse. Very nimble fingers. 

C: speaking of…

S: Oh yes, she’s certainly got some talents in that arena. I don’t know what her previous owner had her doing, but she knows a female body like the back of her hand. She’s certainly frisky, too. At least, when she thinks nobody’s looking. And sometimes even when they are.

C: Did you…

S: Oh no. We don’t sample the merchandise. We test new acquisitions by having them service other slaves. I caught this one’s tester coming back for seconds. So, she’s certainly got skills.

C: [appreciative] Noted.

S: let’s have a little demonstration. [to slave] Darling, why don’t you come over here so our friend can get a better look at you?

[She steps forward]

C: Ooohhh, she’s got some very pretty eyes. And that hair. Can I touch?

S: Please. She loves having her hair stroked.

C: [to slave] It’s so silky. How do you get it like that?

S: Darling, why don’t you give our friend here a quick peck on the cheek, show her what those lips can do? 

[kiss]   
C: Oh my god, she is just adorable, isn’t she? [to slave] Aren’t you? 

S: You wouldn’t know it from the loose dress she’s got on, but she also has a very lovely body. Go ahead, touch her. 

C: Is it alright if I run my hand along her leg?

S: Of course.

C: [to slave] My god, your skin! So soft! So warm! I just can’t take my hands off it. 

S: She’s also up to date on immunizations, no genetic defects, and in reasonable health. She isn’t chipped, but there’s no history of disobedience. Should I draw up the paperwork? 

C: [hesitant] I just don’t know. I mean, she’s lovely, but still, she just isn’t what I imagined. 

S: Would you like to take her for a test drive?

C: Hm? 

S: It’s exactly what it sounds like. I step outside, give the two of you some one-on-one time (there’s a bed in the corner over there), and you can see if she’s a good fit.

C: That’s allowed?

S: All we ask is that you don’t scratch, bruise, or cause other deliberate harm to the merchandise. Remember, the slave does have a limited veto power, so I recommend you sell yourself to her as well. 

C: You’re sure it’s okay?

S: Absolutely. Take all the time you need. Just press the button on the wall there when you’re finished, and I’ll be right in. 

C: Thanks.

[Saleswoman steps out, sound of door closing. All dialogue from here until the end is C]

[to slave] This is a bit awkward, huh? 

It’s my first time buying someone, so I’m a little jittery. I hope I’m asking all the right questions. You know, they always say to skip the warranty, but this is such a big purchase, I don’t- Sorry. I ramble when I’m nervous. 

Hey, do you mind, you know, taking that dress off? It’s very pretty, but I want to get a proper look at you. 

[slave complies] 

[surprised] Oh, wow. Just every inch of you… radiant. Could you turn around? 

Mmmmmm, I love it. Now, you might just feel a pinch-

My goodness, that’s a smooth backside. Firm, but it’s got some give in the right places. I have to say, if I was going to buy a girl, I’d like it to be one that looks like you. 

But looks aren’t everything, I also need someone who I can talk to, someone who will help around the house. You know, someone who I can just relax and put my feet up on at the end of the day. You know what I mean?

But I guess you can probably do those things too. So, there’s only one question left to answer.

I’m glad the saleswoman said you’re frisky, because in all honesty, so am I. I might even be a nymphomaniac, honestly. In fact, if I end up buying you, you’ll probably spend more time in my bed than in yours. But if you can meet my needs there, then I can’t see a reason why I wouldn’t buy you. So why don’t you start by taking off my clothes? 

Now, I’m just going to stay still while you unbutton my blouse, and slide it off me. Nice and slowly, button by button.

That’s it, just like that.

My goodness, the saleswoman was right, you *do* have nimble fingers. That’s definitely going in the “pro” column. 

Now that it’s all unbuttoned, just slide it right off my body, and set it aside. 

[pleased] And I didn’t even need to tell you to fold it! Good girl. 

And now that I’ve kicked off my shoes, I think you can guess what happens next. But be careful, these jeans are expensive. That’s right, just go button by button. Now, you should be able to just pull them down. There we are. Now, just take my hand while I step out of these, just like that. 

Aww, your hands are so soft. 

Would you just unhook my bra really quick? Thank you, let me just take that off. 

I think I’d like you to kiss me now. And not some peck on the cheek, kiss me like you mean it, like it’s the last you’ll ever give.

[passionate kiss]

[teasing] Did you slip some tongue in there? That’s the kind of initiative I’m looking for. Now, I’m going to lie down on the bed, and you are going to show me what else that tongue is capable of. Go on, I’m positively *dying* to find out. 

Just slide my briefs off and get to work at your own pace. 

[slave begins cunnilingus]

You know, I’m starting to think I could see myself with you. You’re pretty, you’re capable, and [sharp inhale] you’ve *clearly* got some skills working in your favor.

[moaning] God woman, are you part lizard? Where did you learn to pleasure a woman like this?

Do you mind if I grab your head? I- I think I need to hold on to something.

[rhythmic breathing] I can’t believe I was going to buy a man when you were right here!

Now grab my breasts, play with them a bit while you work. Ah, yes, just like that! I just- MMMMhhhhh!

[improv to climax]

[catch breath] My god, that’s the best orgasm I’ve gotten in months. Truly, you are an artist in bed. Now come on, crawl up here next to me. Let me get my arms around that lovely body. That’s a good girl. I hope you don’t mind being the little spoon, something tells me we’ll be spending more than a few nights like this. 

[quietly, wickedly] You know, I think there’s a way I could sweeten the pot. I can feel the arousal positively *dripping* out of you. And I think it would be *very* rude of me to not return the favor you just did me. Just let me slide my fingers towards you, let them dance around your mound as they try to find the entrance- my goodness, so slick. 

Oh. There it is…

Now, how many would you like? 

Fingers, darling. I’m talking about fingers. Let’s start with… one? No, I think I’ll spoil you. Two should do it, no? There we go, let me just explore you for a moment-

Ohhh, that moaning, hearing your breath grow sharper and deeper, that is as sweet as anything your tongue did for me. 

I can feel you wriggling, sweetheart. Hold still. For me.  
Do you feel my fingers? Sliding in and out of your warm body, feel your stomach tightening, your toes curling, your hips beginning to involuntarily move in time with my rhythm. You love it, I know you do. And if you’re good to me, I’ll give this to you every night. 

And now for a little kiss on the neck [kiss] just to remind you who belongs to who. My goodness, your hair is even lovelier up close.

[slave orgasms]

Good girl. You see? If you take care of me, I promise I will take care of you. You’ll have your own room, I’ll get you some comfortable things to wear, and I’ll never hurt you. Unless… You’d prefer that I did?

But in return, I think you’ll be helping me do some more exploring. There are some… *toys* that I really haven’t had a chance to use on anyone other than myself. Perhaps I’ll dig up that strap-on that’s buried in my closet. Would you like that? Of course you would, darling. 

Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go draw up some paperwork. And when I come back, you’ll belong to me. 

But just between the two of us, I think we already know that I’ve made you mine


End file.
